Scratched
by blankwrite
Summary: Clary and Jace never met at Pandemonium that fateful night. Instead she and simon find Chairman Meow and end up meeting Magnus first. A story on how CC's incidental character,Chairman Meow, becomes the reason our favorite couple doesn't meet the same way.
1. Chapter 1: Bouncer

Rate and Review to see whether I should continue ( I 3 Chairman Meow)

Scratched Chapter 1

The girl in the mirror looked slightly harassed, her cheeks bright red even in the dim lights of the bathroom. Her long red curles bounced off her shoulders as she adjusted the neck of her top and applied a small amount of lipgloss. She smiled into the mirror, her green eyes seeming exceptionally bright tonight.

Clary shrugged, looking around the club's small bathroom. She sighed, opening the door as a girl with long hair and dark trails of mascara rushed in behind her closing the door. This was nothing out of the ordinary. Girls with high hopes comming into Pandemonium just to be given colorful drinks and compliments and insults from guys dressed in spandex.

The dancefloor was exceptionally quiet, much quieter than when she had left the boy with the green highlights earlier. Clary looked around, looking for her best friend, but he seemed to have been absorbed into the crowd. She glanced over towards the door to see the regular bouncer, Ralph, standing on top of a folding chair which didn't seem enough to hold his weight. His hands were across his chest, but more in a sign of fear than authority.

" Are you alright, Ralph?" she asked comming up. He smiled, trying to regain his cool, but sighed, letting his chest back out.

" A monster came in the door, he's under the table"

" A monster?" said Clary skeptically, glancing down at where her best friend was under the table. She could see the edge of his faded Chuck Talor's and the frayed rim of his cargo pants. She walked over, standing near the table, as she heard Ralph gasp. Simon stood up, holding a ball of black fur in his hands.

" It's a cat" said Clary glancing back up at Ralph, who shrugged stepping down to the ground.

" Thank's Simon" muttered Ralph before standing back near the door, his hands crossed back over his chest reassuming the position.

" His name is Chairman Meow" said Simon reading the tag from the cat's neck. " He lives in one of the High Suites in Brooklyn."

" We can pass it on the way home." said Clary walking towards the door. The loud music was begining to give her a headache and she just didn't feel like acting like a slut for any longer. Clary watched as Ralph tried to pass a Benjamin into simon's hands, but he shook his head, his dark hair falling into his glasses.

" Friends don't tip friends" muttered Simon and they walked out into the street and turned towards Brooklyn.

" It's so slow tonight" muttered the girl, her dress reaching the ground in graceful white layers. " I mean usually demons flood the place for the vitality. But this place is just dead." She sounded irritated, her hands racking through her long back tresses with boredom.

" Izzy's right, the night died young" said the dark haired boy, his eyes lingering on his watch. "10:30" he said sounding surprised," Hodge will still be awake" he said walking towards the door.

" Let's take the long way." his gold hair glinted in the light as he stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't talked yet, irritation as prevelant on his face as it was on Izzy's. " Come on Alec, a nice walk down Brooklyn never hurt anybody" he said smirking as the other boy just shrugged.

" I think Jace is right" said the girl perking up slightly.

" Alright" muttered Alec, " But I'm watching the clock" he muttered following his friend and sister past the bouncer keeping in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2:Just a Moment,Love

I am NOT Cassandra Clare and do not insult the author by thinking this is her 3

I'll try to update soon!

~Scratched Chapter 2~

The knocks sounded hollow, as Simon's knuckles hit the large oak door of the High Suite

" Just a moment, love" muttered a man from inside. His voice was very high pitched and Simon turned to look at Clary with unease. Clary shrugged, and took the cat from Simon as he snuck back behind her.

The man that opened the door was like no other man that Clary had ever seen before. He was very large, with spiky hair which was coated with sparkles and glitter. He was wearing bright purple pants which were extremly tight and a shirt which seemed to be sewn with glittering threads.

" Chairman Meow" cried the man reaching forward towards Clary and taking the cat from her hands. " Thank you, love! Come in!" he happily opened the door and Clary walked in, dragging Simon in behind her. After then man closed the door, Simon crept back into the corner and Clary stood watching as the man cuddled the cat.

" Are you hosting a party?" asked Clary as she glanced around the Suite. The floor was full of confeti and ribons and the high ceiling was covered in helium ballons.

" Yes, Clarissa, I am." said the man glancing back around the party. He didn't notice as Simon stared dumbfoundedly and Clary turned extremly pale.

" What did you just call her?" asked Simon and the man turned to face him.

" I called her by her name, Clarissa."  
" Should I know you?" Clary asked, her voice high pitched.

" Not if I did my job correctly" said the man without a pang of guilt in his voice.

" What exactly was your job?" she asked, and the man smiled walking over towards where a curtain stood, separating the room from the rest of the house.

" Making you forget" he said and he drew back the curtain.

" That must be why the call it the High Suite" said Simon watching the flashing colors and sounds. Behind the curtain was a miniature Pandemonium with the same colored drinks and flashy layout. The only difference was that the people dancing didn't exactly look human. Clary's eyes widened and the man smiled.

" My name is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." he said formally and Clary just stared at him.

" Warlock?" she asked and he nodded, and did a dainty curtsey.

" I am the reining downworlder of all of Brooklyn. It is quite the honor to be in my presence." he smiled, and watched as Simon's eyes widened as one of the dancers sprouted another head. He glanced back at the man, Magnus, looking sick.

" Perhaps your friend should go home." said Magnus glancing at the way Simon's eyes widened and his skin paled. " He is getting so white, I may not be able to distinguish him from the Night Children." He smiled enjoying an inside joke.

" Come back if you have any questions, Clary. And tell your mother than Dr. Bane says hello."

He smiled cruely, and opened the door, leading the two confused teenagers into the night.

"Why do they call it the High Suites anyway?" asked Alec, glancing up at the towering buildings above him. They were walking down a street in Brooklyn down the street from Pandemonium. Home was just around the corner.

" The buildings are kinda high" said Isabelle watching the brilliant strech of buildings in front of her.

" Who cares, these are just buildings full of rich downworlders and shadowhunters," said Jace with an uncharacteristic amount of anger in his voice.

" You alright?" asked Alec, comming up beside him.

" Fine..." he continued further and Alec followed him glancing up at the buildings as they walked.

Review Please and the Chapters will get longer...


	3. Chapter 3: Parties Bore Me

" Mom?" Clary shoted into the phone, she was running, down the high streets talking into the reciever. " Mom?" she cried again stopping. Simon slowed up next to her.

" Are you alright, what is it?" he sounded confuzed and carring.

" My mom called me and all I heard was screaming."

" So your going home?' Simon asked, glancing down the sidewalk at where Clary's house was in the distance.

" Yes. I'm sure she was home. She called from the home number." Simon then looked even more confused.

" You have a home number? You never gave it to me... It isn't even in the phone book." Simon flushed slighly for some reason, though Clary didn't notice him at all, she was still talking into the phone.

She then began to run and then without question Simon continued to run with her. When they reached the apartment complex, the excentric woman who lived on the bottom retreated out the door cursing.

" Don't go up there" she said to Clary, " There's something up there making loads of noise."

" Any screaming?" asked Simon and Clary tried to recall her mother.

" No, boy." she said rolling her eyes and she continued out of the building and into the parkinglot.

" It says, _High Warlock of Brooklyn _right on the door",said Isabelle, a bright orange piece of paper in her hands.

" Don't you hear yourself, Izzy? Warlock? Downworlder's Ball? We obviously aren't invited." He turned to Jace when his sister continued up to the doorway.

" Jace, please, lets go home?"

" The day was slow Alec. Izzy got all dressed up for a party, just let her go to one." he continued to walk right past the steps as though he hadn't seen them.

" What about you?" he asked and Jace shrugged.

" I'm just going home. Parties bore me." He said continuing down the street kicking stones and humming lightly under his breath. Alec couldn't help it, but he took these little serene seconds as Jace wasn't paying attention to stare. Not just stare, but to take in _everything._ From his golden halo of hair frizzed slighty by the night to his soulful amber eyes which spoke the truth but held their quantity of secrets as well. He was a mystery, an art in itself. He believed the whole world revolved around him, which most people thought was the misconception of the conceited mindset, but to Alec it was as accurate as it could get. Stone cold acuracy which caused Alec to sigh as he followed his sister into the Warlock's apartment watching his adoptive brother disapear into the night.

" No sign of anything or anyone" muttered Simon comming out of the bedroom. He was holding a broken picture of himself and Clary while they were at the beach last summer. He smiled at the memories.

" I'll try calling Luke" she muttered, his number being the first of her list of speeddials.

" Clary" Luke answered sounding windswept." Don't go home" he said almost sounding angry.

" I'm already home, my mom's gone" she said her voice breaking.

" I know, just get out of there. Is Simon with you?"

" yes" said Clary as the boy with the dark hair and glasses watched her looking concerned.

" Alright, go downstairs into your mother's room and into the first drawer of the dresser. Get the adress book and look up a man by the name of Magnus Bane."

Clary's eyes widened. The name wasn't exactly a common one.

" The Magnus Bane who lives on High Street?" she asked and Luke didn't answer.

Finally he answered sounding resigned. " Yes, Clary, do you know_" he stopped mid sentence, his words becomming cut off in what sounded like a catfight.

" Clay, just go to him.. alone... without... Simon" said Luke into the phone, before the call was disconnected with a long beep which would forever be pressed into her mind.

The cool air made it easy to think, made it easy to relax. The night worked wonders on a tired mind, and the breeze was making it easeir to let everything go. He's left Alec and Izzy back at the party, surrendering a night of colored drinks and dancing zombies for a night of peace. Finally, he could mix back into the mundane world, his glamour enough to keep him from drawing anyone's attention, keeping him invisible even under the streetlights.

From a distance, he saw a figure approaching. From even under the dim lighting he could see it was a teenage girl with a developing figure. Long hair rebounded off her shoulder's as she walked, and as the distance between them became closer he noticed there were tears in her eyes. He sighed. She wouldn't even see him anyway. The glamour would change his appearence to that of a homeless man with ragged facial hair. No one wouldn't even give him eyecontact, automatically labeling him as a rapist without realizing the young guy hidden underneath. He sighed, his heatbeat getting louder as she actually turned to look at him, her eyes a startling green color. She passed without really looking at him, continuing up to the house where I'd dropped off Izzy and Alec. She was walking right into the appartment of Magnus Bane.


	4. Chapter 4: Forests on Fire

~Scratched Chapter 3: Forest on Fire

He couldn't help it. Almost on his own violation he followed her into the house, allowing his glamour to diapear as he walked into the magical zone which was the residence of Magnus Bane. The house was extremly bright and already smelled of alchohol and fairy drinks. He glanced around for the redhead, but couldn't see anything but a smoky filled dancefloor and a roatating disco light. Then he heard it. Crying. Despite everything else it was loudest to him, the sounds of mundane crying had always affected him, always gotten to him. Prehaps because it had reminded him of himself?

In a smaller room off of the dancefloor was the host himself, dressed in brightly colored clothes that would have looked better in the 60's. But now he had his hand comforting over a young girl's shoulder, her red hair splashing over the green couch like a forest on fire. She was crying still, and from a distance he could still see the trails of tears that came down her face. The warlock wasn't speaking, seeming as though at a loss for words. He came closer, feeling almost guilty as he listened to the sparse conversation that flowed awkwardly between them. It was obvious that the girl wasn't comfortable around the warlock as he always was, but he doubted the disliked the man for the same reasons.

" It's just Luke told me to come here" she whispered sounding confused. " He didn't explain, but he didn't sound surprized.

" Luke?" the warlock asked, his eyes puzzeled at the sound of the name. The girl sighed, pulling out a yellow wallet and showing the warlock a picture.

" Lucian Graymark" said the warlock and the girl looked at him shaking her head.

" No, Luke Garroway." she said taking the picture back.

" Clarissa, I knew this man. He is... from my world"

Jace's eyes widened from his spot near the doorway. The girl associated with downworlders other than Magnus Bane? She was comfortable with this _Luke _ which meant she may be connected to this world after all. She just looked so mundane, so normal. There were no fighting lines carved into her face, no visible wounds or scars. But then again, only shadowhunters bore the scars of fighting and the lines of battle....

" What do you mean?" Clay asked, placing the photo back into her wallet with shaking hands.

" Lucian or Luke, is what we call one of the _Children of the Moon._Lucian grew up in New York, raising a pack of about nine of ten. This was before he met your mother. They knew each other from before, before Lucian was bit. After several years, after your mother married her husband, and before she had you, Lucian dropped out of our world and news spread that he had killed himself with a silver knife. This is likely around the time he dropped the name Lucian Graymark and picked up the identity of Luke Garroway, a small New York bookshop owner and caring fatherly figure. He left his entire life, but his face remains the same. Despit the years he's been away."

Clary looked down. Luke had come into her life when she was younger, after her father died in that fatal car crash and her mother began living on her own. She could barely remember the days that Luke wasn't in her life, and like Magnus had said, he had become a fatherly figure to Clary since she was very young.

"How did you know about the bookstore?" she asked, her voice shaking.

" Oh, your mother often talks about you, herself and Luke durring her visits. Sometimes I should consider charging her more since I act as both a miracle worker as well as a relationship consultant." he rolled his eyes and smiled lightly.

" What am I going to do about my Mother, Mr. Bane?" she asked, and Magnus shrugged. " Not sure yet, I"ll contact the institute tommorow morning, you can stay in one of the higher bedrooms tonight. I'll throw the switch early tonight." he smiled and watched the partygoers for a moment before getting up and leaving Clary on the couch watching him as he walked with the swagger of a overly hyper teenage girl.

She sat by herself, the lights of the party flittering off of her worn clothes and rebounding off of her face. The wet trails were nearly dry, yet her face remained as pale as that of one of the _Night Children_. He had heard Magnus say that he was calling the institute tomorrow. Why he would want to send someone who lived with downworlders into the hollowed grounds of the institute he would never know, but Jace seemed almost happy about it. He glanced around to see Isabelle with Alec. They were walking back across the dancefloor, a stingingly red substance absourbing the the fabric of one of the sleeves of Alec's white dress shirt

." For the love of the angel, what happened?" Jace cried getting up from his place on the floor. He bounded over meeting them at the cross point between the two rooms, his eyes locking with Izzy's.

" Alec got attacked." muttered Izzy sounding embarassed. " There was a fight between a _Night Child _and a _Child of the moon_ and Alec decided to be mediator.

" Alec" cried Jace, not understanding his foster brother's foolishness. He then looked down at his arm, which was becomming more red by the moment. He glanced around, seeing the warlock about to reenter his party.

" Mr. Bane" said Izzy, noticing him too. She rushed towards him, pulling Alec with her by his good arm.

" I didn't invite the Children of the Angel to my party" he said curtly and turned before Jace spoke up.

" Magnus, please my brother, Alec was attacked while trying to help a fight at _your_ party."

" Night and Moon always fight. I never try to do anything to solve what happens naturally."  
" What about Alec" cried Izzy showing the warlock her brother's are where there was a scratch and a bite. A scratch from the paw of a Moon and the fangs of a Night.

" Was he scratched and bitten?" asked Magnus and Izzy and Alec both nodded.

" Then he's fine. The venom from the bite takes away the power of the scratch and vice versa. He's fine. He'll just be a little crabby untill the wounds disapear but nothing else."

Magnus began to walk away, before turning back to the Shadowhunters, a gleam in his eye.

" I recently aquired a houseguest, a young girl whose mother was abducted. I was going to take her to the institute tommorrow, but I figured Hodge wouldn't mind if _you_ all took her tonight?" he glanced over at Clary, who had her cellphone up to her ear.

" Her name is Clarissa. Let's just say it's my fault that she only knows that much." he smiled and left the room leaving the three shadowhunters and the girl on the couch.

"Simon, he said he'd take me to this _institute_ tomorrow? Does that mean I'm crazy, I mean I haven't said anything unintelligent to the guy. And he says he knows Luke and my mother..." she stopped looking up. A group of three teenagers had come up to her, their beautiful features causing her to stare. "I've gotta go" she said quietly and hung the phone up, still staring.

" She can see us?" whispered Alec and Jace nodded. The girl put her phone away and glanced up at them with a confuzed expression.

" Where's Magnus?" she asked, her voice quiet.

" You mean you're lovely host?" asked Jace sarcastically, " He decided that he wanted you to come with us now instead of going tommorow morning." Her eyes narrowed and she glanced over at Isabelle and Alec.

" Your from the _Institute_?" she asked, " you don't look insane" she commented and then glanced down as the phone in her pocket vibrated.

" Haha, yes mundane institutes house the mentally unstable, but this kind of institute houses somethine else entirely." said Jace and the other nodded understanding.

" That's great. But why does this all concern me." she took the phone out of her pocket and began to text someone.

" This concerns you because you're currently in the house of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you're surrounded by downworlders."

" Jace" whispered Isabelle and Jace shrugged.

" She'll find out anyways" he said and took a seat beside her. Clary cowered away from him, hitting her hip into the armrest.

" What's wrong with him?" she asked and Jace noticed she was talking about his brother.

" Alec? He was recently attacked. Nothing big. Not if I were you, I'd be glad I wasn't staying here." he said and she sighed. Jace noticed that Isabelle hadn't spoken yet.

" Are youn alright Izzy?" he asked her and she shrugged,

" I think the drinks are getting to me." she turned to Clarissa.

" Can you please just decide whether you're going tonight so I can get home."

" Yeah, alright" muttered Clary standing. She had long legs hidden under tight jeans. She contintued to text someone as they watched her. Then she put the phone away.

" Sorry, my best friend's really worried about me. I swear he'll have a heart attack if I don't respond to him immediatly."

" A guy? Is he cute?" Isabelle perked up completly at the mention of a boy.

" He's a mundane, Izzy" said Alec rolling his eyes, his 'crappiness' from the bite begining to show. But Jace just laughed, it was histerical how the mentionings of a single guy could bright Izzy back from the begining of a hangover...

" Luke"

" Did you go to Magnus"Luke asked almost sounding as though he didn't want to be bothered.

" Yes. He knows you Lucian" whispered Clary angrily

" He told you? Well I doubt you really understood any of it anyway. It's complicated."

" He told me to go to the _Institute_. He says it will be better for me there. He asked a few people to bring me there."

" That's fine. Just tell Hodge something. Just say, 'Luke wanted you to know, that the blood runs high once more and the bridges built before are broken and unfixable."

" That doesn't make sence"

" It will to him. And do me a favor, Clary. Don't call me again." he said harshly and then hung up the phone.


End file.
